Aftermath
by NCILexie
Summary: Set after 9x24 "Till Death Do Us Part". What I think will happen in the elevator on the Season 10 premiere of NCIS. Possible spoilers for 9x24. Some Tiva... It's a one-shot :


This is for a little competition sort of thing that's going around tumblr. Basically, what you have to do, is you have to write a fanfiction of what you think will happen in the elevator on the season 10 premiere. If you're the closest, you win a graphic, but if you aren't then you have to contribute to the fandom. This is what I want to see... Maybe it will happen, maybe it won't... But we'll see...

My contribution if I do not win:

I will post a video of me playing the NCIS (and NCIS: Los Angeles) theme song on tumblr.

Without further ado... Here we go...

* * *

When he woke up, his ears were ringing. Smoke bit at the back of his throat and he coughed. His ribs screamed as his diaphragm spasmed, which left him gasping for air. He felt a weight on top of him as he struggled to take a breath. He opened his eyes slowly, it was dark, but he could still see. What he saw was frightening.

Ziva lay on top of him, unconscious and unmoving. He bolted upright and checked for her pulse. To his relief, it was there, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. He gently shifted her off of him and onto the floor, debris and rubble rolled off of him. She began to stir, and the first thing she did was cry out in pain.

Tony's heart broke. He immediately kneeled next to her and took her hand.

"Shh, Ziva, it's alright." He cooed. She stopped moving and gingerly opened her eyes. "Hey, you're awake." She took in a deep breath, but immediately squeezed her eyes shut and cried out again. "What hurts Ziva? Tell me."

"Ribs... Arm... Head..." Ziva panted out the words, clearly in pain. " Hurts to breathe... to move..." She looked up at Tony, tears glistened in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "What about you. Are you alright Tony?"

"I'll be fine. But you cracked at least one of my ribs, have you been drinking more of those Blueberry smoothies?" He gave her his lopsided grin and she smiled back.

"Mango Madness. And no... I have not." He began to laugh, and she couldn't help joining in, but her sides screamed and she grimaced. She moved to sit up, but fell back to the floor. Tony caught her before she whacked her head on the floor and helped her settle on the ground once more.

"Oh no you don't." Tony scolded, "How much do your ribs hurt?"

"They're fine DiNozzo, stop worrying." She chided. She tried to put on a façade, but failed miserably, and Tony noticed.

"I once saw you take a bullet, and you didn't cry out that much Ziva... Let me take a look." He didn't wait for her response, it wasn't a question. He gently propped her up on his coat and removed hers as gently as possible. He bent her arm to remove her jacket, and she screamed.

"Damn it DiNozzo, be careful!" She yelled as he removed her other arm, thankfully it didn't come with any cries. He put her jacket under her head and lay her on the ground. He began to tug her shirt up, exposing her midriff, which caused complaints from Ziva.

"Stop squirming Ziva, I want to make sure you don't have any broken ribs. I don't think you want to puncture a lung, do you?" Ziva mumbled and stopped squirming. Tony pulled her shirt up higher, which exposed angry purple bruises on her sides. Ziva caught the concern in his eye, and lifted her head up to see.

"See? They're fine! Just a little bruised!" She tried once more to sit up, but Tony placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down.

"I think you need to read the definition of the words 'a little'. Now hold your breath, I'm going to check them, okay?" She nodded and took a deep breath. Tony ghosted his hands up to her ribs and gently pressed on them one by one. She squirmed underneath his touch, and let out some hushed profanities.

"Ow...Oh my god... Ouch!" She cringed as he pressed on the rib in the center of her bruise. He muttered a sorry and checked the rest of her ribs.

"Well, you've got two broken ribs and three cracked ones..." He pulled her shirt back down to cover her stomach and continued. "Don't move too much, I don't want one of them to puncture your lung. I don't know how long it's going to be before we get out of here..." He looked around at his surroundings for the first time after the explosion. There was rubble everywhere and smoke was wafting in through the elevator doors. There was no way out at the moment.

They're just going to have to sit and wait.

* * *

It was about three hours after the bomb went of when Ziva started to worry Tony. She was still awake, but was having a hard time staying awake.

"Tony, what time is it? I'm so tired... It must be late..." She rasped. Her uninjured arm reached up and rubbed her eyes. Tony looked at his watch, which was cracked but miraculously working.

"It's only five. We'd still be in work.." He trailed off, remembering what she had said hours ago. "Does your head still hurt?" He crawled back over to her head. She nodded slowly, her eyes closing slowly. "Ziva, you've gotta stay awake. Here, let me see your head." She didn't resist as he gently lifted her head in his arms. She winced as he touched her head, he found a large bump dangerously close to her temple. When he pulled his hand away, he was shocked when he saw the blood between his fingers. Before he could tell Ziva, she was staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Great." She muttered. " A concussion." Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she tried to reach for her head.

"Come on Ziva. You have to stay awake!" She didn't respond, she lay unmoving. Tony reached for her neck, but couldn't find her pulse. "No Ziva... No!" Just then, he heard a faint call.

"Anyone in there?" Tony's eyes lit up and he started banging on the elevator wall.

"Help! Yes we're down here! Help us!" He screamed.

"We'll get you out! Just hold on sir!"

"Hurry up!" He bellowed., "She's not breathing!" Tony started to do chest compressions as they tried to pry the doors open. "Hold on Ziva... They'll get us out, just hang on!"


End file.
